Ouija (Victuri Fanfiction)
by sharedblanket
Summary: Yuuri, a Japanese teenager that just turned 18 gets into a bad Ouija experience and meets a demon named Victor
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?..." Yuuri asked the others in the small group of people he was sitting with. They were about to try to summon a spirit with an Ouji Board and he found it an awful idea. But he had always been week to group pressure. So now here he sat, together with Phichit, Yuuko and Takashi.

"Don't try to be a party pooper Yuuri!~ It's not like something is going to go wrong!~" Yuuko said in her usual happy voice. 'Don't say that, you are going to get deja vu...' the Japanese teenager thought as he gave her a spectical look from behind his glasses. "This is du-" Before he could finish the sentance, Yuuri was cut off by Phichit, "Then don't join but watch! You can film it for me?" He asked.

'Hell no.' Yuuri thought to himself and simply shook his head in disagreement, "Then don't" Phichit shrugs.

Yuuko grabbed a small white bag out from behind her and took the Ouija board out of it. Yuuri watched as Phichit took the board out of her hands as soon as it was out of the bag and slam it down on the table. A sudden urge to leave and never come back was forming inside of Yuuri, his breath hitching when the others put their hands on the planchette.

"Are there any spirits here?" They asked and not even a second after and the planchette was moving to yes. "What's your name?" Yuuri watched as the planchette was moved.

V-I-C-T-O-R

And then it stayed on the r, not moving. Yuuri could hear Phichit and Yuuko squeeling in delight but he didn't care, he truly only wanted to leave. The Raven haired male leant further back into his seat, feeling like he was about to break down sobbing in fear. Even though the spirit hadn't done anything wrong, he had a feeling of in dangerment.

"Are you good?" Once again the planchette started moving, Yuuri wasn't actually all that surprised when it moved to no, but he was frightened. When he looked up from the board and his ears allowed sound in once again he could hear his friends laughing, thinking one of them was moving the planchette around. Idiots. "Soooo- When did you die?" Phichit asked, expecting one of the others birth dates, something that would show that the others were faking this.

But what nobody has expected was for the planchette to start moving around the board at an insanely fast speed, "Say goodbye!" Yuuri half yelled, and half squeeked out. He meant it. And he was terrified. But of course, they didn't. "Stop being a scaredy-cat Yuuri, this thing must be robotic and do that automatically." Yuuko said, shrugging the other off. "That makes absolutely no sense, and is plainly impossible." Yuuri stated, trying his best to convince his friends to finally stop.

And of course they ignored him and continued, if only they would have known what would happen. "Do you want to know any of us?" The Planchette started moving around the board before landing on the Y and started spelling.

Y-U-U-R-I K-A-T-S-U-K-I

No. No. No! Yuuri thought, backing further away from the board, wrapping his arms around his legs, not even noticing his friends looking over at him, perhaps noticing how terrified he was. But once again, they continued. "Do you want him to join us?", it moved to yes. Of course. Yuuri felt like crying.

"And what if he won't?"

T-A-K-E

"Guys i mean it, stop!" Yuuri begged his friends, way to terrified to care that he was now half hanging above the board when he was begging.

The Planchette started moving around at a dangerous speed again, moving to all four corners before spelling M-E T-A-K-E.

"Okay, how about you two lovebirds continue and i take Yuuri out? This spirit is terrifying him-" Phichit said, putting his phone down, stopping the recording together with it. But before Yuuri could remind him to say goodbye he had already taken his hand off the planchette.

"Come on Yuuri let's g-" Phichit was cut off by the sound of Yuuko And Takashi screaming, when the two males looked at them they noticed that the two were holding their hands, the ones that had been on the planchette, were there now were long and deep cuts. "Yuuko!-" Yuuri yelled, being cut off once again by the sound of the planchette moving.

Every one looked over at the board, it was spelling M-I-N-E. Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat as a strange black smoke came from the Ouija board, the higher it got, the more high the smoke got, the better a tall black figure became visible...


	2. Chapter 2 (Fixed version)

The tall figure slowly started to gain colour, it was a very pale man with white hair and striking blue eyes, he would have seemed normal if not for the fangs he had and the long black tail (together with a sharp spade form on the end) coming out from his behind.

Yuuri's mind went absolutely blank when he saw him,... It?... All he could hear for what seemed like forever were the others being frightened, and a slight climps of Yuuko and Takashi moving somewhere else, well that was all until Phichit pulled him out of his trance by pulling him towards the door by his wrist.

The figure, that, up till then hadn't moved, was suddenly right in front of both himself and Phichit, staring down at Phichit's hold on Yuuri's hand.

"переехать", the figure said, his eyes shifting over towards Phichit, expecting something from him (what exactly? Yuuri had no idea).

When nothing happened or was heard but Yuuri's loud and quick heart beat and breathing, the creature repeated itself but now apperantly with a translated version of it behind it, "переехать! move!" it said, his eyes narrowing at Phichit, when the Thai started moving away, pulling Yuuri with him the creature followed them once again before speaking again. "отпустить! release!" it yelled in broken English while pointing down at Phichit's grip. "Release your hold of the Queen and move!" it growled soon after when once again nothing had happened, but for some reason it no longer spoke in broken English but simply with a Russian accent.

'Queen?...' Yuuri thought, shrinking into himself slightly before giving the creature a slightly confused look.

hell no! Bac-" Phichit had started yelling at the creature but stopped mid-sentance when he noticed it growling once again, showing off it's fangs. So Phichit backed off slowly, releasing his grip on Yuuri's wrist.

"Yuuri!~~~" The creature was suddenly clinging to Yuuri a second later, it's tail moving around Yuuri's body,  
"You don't know just how much i missed you dear!~ Oh and i found your ring!" Yuuri was still frightened when the creature grabbed his hand and moved something onto his ring finger.

* * *

Thank you all for telling me that the chapter had the coding still on it! So here is the fixed version!


	3. Chapter 3 (History)

Yuuri opened his eyes to look at his hand, which now had a slightly rusted gold ring on it, "Yuuri." Said man looked up. The creature was looking at him with an annoyed expression, was he expecting something?... "Talk to me!" It demanded, "W-We-Well… erhm…" Yuuri stuttered, he was still purely terrified of this creature.

"You don't remember do you." It wasn't even a question, it was more of a statement or demand, "Remember what?..."

"Fucking dammit! I'm going to kill every single one of those fucks!" The creature growled loudly, making Yuuri shrink into himself. "Yuuri, I am Victor, your husband and your coming with me. Now." The creature's, or well, 'Victor's' voice was full of anger and was quite demanding.

Yuuri then heard the sounds of footsteps behind him, oh yeah, Phichit, Yuuko and Takashi were still there. "Hey demon fuckface! Back off of our Yuuri!" Both Phichit and Takashi yelled while gaining distance on them.

Victor looked up from Yuuri, glaring at the two males coming at them. In a swift motion he pulled Yuuri behind him. "If you have any love for staying alive I would recommend you to back off and not come near me or my Queen."

'There he goes again with the Queen thing, I am not even a girl…' Yuuri thought, attempting to get out from behind Victor, only to be pushed back behind him.

"I don't know about you but Yuuri isn't a girl you idiot!" "I think I would know my Husband's gender better then you, and yes, he is a male. But as I said, back the fuck off since I am not losing him again." Victor growled at them, remembering 'that night'.

* * *

Victor's P.O.V (November 28th 1998)

"Do you have to go?" Yuuri asked him, his black tail swaying softly behind him as he looked at his husband. "Sorry my Queen~ It will only be for this evening, i will be back tomorrow morning, love~" Victor replied, giving his Yuuri a quick kiss on the nose. "Okay... I just have a bad feeling about this..." Yuuri said, hugging Victor for a few moments before pulling back, "Everything is going to be fine, Love~"

-.-~-.-~-.-

(November 29th 1998)

"Yuuri, i am home how was the eveni-" Victor was cut off with the sight of the inside of the castle, it was covered in blood and littered in corpses of gaurds and staff. The panic was starting to set in and Victor ran off towards his and Yuuri's shared room, trying to avoid tripping over corpses. 'Please be safe, please be safe!-' When the Russian demon finally made it to the door he rammed it open and ran into the room.

As soon as he saw the scarlet red color in the room he started crying, his eyes scanning the room, and there, in the middle of the bed, layed Yuuri's dead, lifeless body.


End file.
